You Are My Medicine
by RunaPandaKim
Summary: [Chapter 3] Menjadi seorang manager tak mudah. Apa lagi menjadi manager Growl. Kau harus menyiapkan mental baja dan hati sekeras beton. ChanTao HunTao KaiTao Kristao/Taoris ver. GS. Happy Reading
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: You are My Medicine Chapter 1

Author: RunaPandaKim

Main Cast:

- Huang Zitao (Yeoja)

- Wu Yifan

- Oh Sehun

- Park Chanyeol

- Kim Jongin

- Other (Seiring berjalannya cerita)

Genre: Drama, little romance

Rate: T (sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)

Disclamer: semua cast adalah milik keluarga masing-masing kecuali panda cina Huang Zitao punya author! #ditimpuk

Karena author Woogyu & Kristao shipper ini ff author buat dua ver. kalau ada reader yg suatu saat baca yg mirip ff ini tapi Woogyu ver. berarti itu memang punya author hehe

Mianhae buat ff sebelumnya gk tau kapan dilanjut, doain semoga mood author bagus terus hehe

Warning: BL/ Boys Love/ Shonen AI. GS. Typos. Don't read if you hate YAOI!

Happy reading~

.

.

.

.

Tao's POV

Setelah tiga setengah tahun kuliah di jurusan farmasi dan melanjutkan profesi, kini aku tengah melangsungkan wisuda di depan gedung rektorat Hanyang University. Dengan mengucapkan sumpah jabatan didepan guru besar serta saksi aku telah resmi menjadi seorang Apoteker.

.

.

.

Baru setengah jam yang lalu aku selesai melangsungkan wisuda dan kini aku sudah duduk dengan manis di dalam cafe tak jauh dari Hanyang University dan apartemen kecil ku. Segelas latte dan sepotong cheese chocolate cake tersaji di atas meja. Sesekali aku menyuapkan cake kedalam mulut, mengunyahnya pelan. Tangan satunya yang bebas ku gunakan untuk menempelkan smart phone ke telinga untuk mendengarkan suara line disebrang.

"Mungkin minggu depan aku baru pulang ke Gwangju."

"..."

"Aku harus menyelesaikan berkas-berkas lainnya eomma."

"..."

"Nde, akan ku usahakan."

"..."

"Eomma juga jaga kesehatan, titip salam untuk appa dan yang lainnya." Ucap ku mengakhiri line telepon. Dada ku bergemuruh setelah mendengar suara yang sangat ku rindukan.

"Bogoshipeo.."

Mata ku menyipit karena tersenyum memandangi foto keluarga yang bahagia. Tak terasa sudah hampir 3 tahun aku tak pulang ke kampung halaman ku di Gwangju. Setelah tahun pertama kuliah aku memutuskan tetap di Seoul saat liburan untuk meminimalisir pengeluaran. Karena keluarga ku bukan seperti keluarga di Seoul kebanyakan yang hidup mewah dengan harta kekayaan melimpah. Keluarga ku hanya keluarga sederhana dengan tujuh anggota keluarga yang memiliki bermacam-macam kebutuhan yang berbeda. Menggantungkan hidup pada toko kue kecil di bagian depan rumah.

Sebagai anak ke tiga aku berkeinginan membantu keluarga, mencari beasiswa untuk mengurangi beban pendidikan, hidup mandiri tanpa uang kiriman dan bekerja part time untuk menyambung kehidupan yang keras di ibu kota negara.

Tao POV END

.

.

.

Author's POV

Ting

Suara lonceng berbunyi menandakan seseorang membuka pintu cafe. Pria paruh baya berjalan sedikit tergesa menghampiri salah satu meja.

"Mianhae, apa ahjussi terlalu lama?" Pria paruh baya mendudukkan diri di bangku depan gadis bersurai merah, Tao.

"Gwenchana ahjussi." Senyum manis tersemat di bibir kucingnya.

"Aigoo sudah lama tak bertemu kau sudah sebesar ini. Ku dengar hari ini kau baru saja di wisuda."

Tao tersenyum lebar mengiyakan. Pria paruh baya itu menepuk kepala keponakannya dengan sayang.

"Apa setelah ini kau akan mencari kerja di Seoul? Atau kembali ke Gwangju?"

Tao terdiam sejenak. "Sebenarnya aku ingin kerja di Seoul karena gajinya lebih bagus tetapi biaya hidup disini juga lebih tinggi dari Gwangju. Mungkin jika ada rumah sakit yang berani membayar dua kali lipat aku akan memilih bekerja disini." Tao terkekeh mendengar leluconnya sendiri. Mana ada rumah sakit yang mau menggaji tinggi seorang fresh graduate sepertinya.

"Bagaimana jika ahjussi memberi pekerjaan dengan honor dua kali lipat dari honor rumah sakit swasta?"

Mata panda Tao membulat.

"Ahjussi bercanda?"

"Memang ahjussi terlihat seperti sedang bercanda? Tentu saja ahjussi serius." Tao terdiam. "Meski pekerjaan ini tidak sesuai profesimu tapi ahjussi akan sangat tertolong jika kau mau menerimanya."

Senyum lebar terpancar dari pria paruh baya ketika Tao menganggukkan kepalanya.

'Apa salahnya membantu paman sendiri. Lagi pula honor yang ditawarkan juga menjanjikan'

"Kalau begitu segera habiskan makanan mu, kita ke kantor ahjussi sekarang."

"Mwo? Sekarang?"

.

.

.

Tao duduk di sofa sebuah ruangan dengan gelisah. Wajahnya menunduk sambil memainkan jari-jari yang ada dipangkuannya. Sedikit rasa risih dan malu karena terus-terusan ditatap intens oleh keempat pria didepannya. Semua orang dalam ruangan terdiam, tak ada yang berani memulai pembicaraan. Hingga suara pintu terbuka menginterupsi keheningan.

Cklek

"Oh semua sudah disini."

Keempat pria tadi berdiri lalu membungkuk pada pria paruh baya yang kemudian duduk di meja miliknya yang bertuliskan 'CEO - Lee Sooman' sang pemilik SM ent.

"Baiklah. Seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui Youngjun sudah menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri karena harus merawat abeojinya yang sedang sakit keras. Untuk itu aku menyuruh kalian berkumpul disini untuk membahas hal ini." Sooman memberi jeda untuk melihat 'anak-anaknya' yang hanya diam sambil sesekali mengangguk.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkan kalian terlalu lama tanpa manager tetapi aku tak sempat membuka lowongan pekerjaan. Maka dari itu aku menyerahkan semuanya pada keponakan ku. Tao, silahkan memperkenalkan diri."

Tao tampak kelabakan. Ia berdiri dari duduknya lalu membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Huang Zitao imnida. Aku keturunan China yang menetap di Gwangju. Aku yang akan menggantikan manager sebelumnya. Mohon bimbingannya."

Hening.

Tak ada suara, tak ada sahutan. Tao yang bingung kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat keempat pria yang tetap bergeming masih menatapnya intens. Sang CEO memijit keningnya yang berkedut melihat kelakuan 'anak-anaknya'.

"Appa kau serius mempekerjakan yeoja menjadi manager?" Tiba-tiba salah satu pria berkulit tan membuka suara.

"Kami masih bisa mengurus diri kami sendiri untuk beberapa waktu kedepan." Kata pria jangkung yang duduk paling ujung dekat dengan pintu.

"Apa lagi dia yeoja. Memang bisa apa dia." Pria didepan Tao tersenyum meremehkan.

Sooman mengusap wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Malu. Tentu saja. Padahal ia yang memohon pada keponakannya untuk menjadi manager pengganti tetapi sungguh 'anak-anak' kurang ajar itu membuat wajahnya tercoreng didepan kerabatnya sendiri.

Dilihatnya Tao yang menunduk dalam. Mungkin ia tersinggung atas kata-kata tajam yang dilayangkan padanya. Sungguh ia jadi tak enak hati.

"Baru begitu saja sudah menangis. Dia memang tak pantas untuk pekerjaan ini. Cari saja orang lain yang.."

BRAKK

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya namja yang duduk persis didepan Tao terperanjat kaget melihat meja kayu didepannya retak, hampir terbelah. Tak hanya pria itu tapi semua yang ada di ruangan itu tak percaya melihat aksi barusan.

"Siapa yang menangis huh?" Tao yang dari awal menundukkan kepala sekarang tengah menatap tajam, memancarkan aura intimidasi yang tak dapat digambarkan. Dengan gerakan cepat ia meraih kerah baju pria didepannya.

"Memang kau siapa berhak menentukan apa yang pantas untuk ku?"

Semua terdiam. Masih shock dengan kejadian barusan.

"Ahjussi. Aku terima pekerjaan ini. Aku akan menjadi manager Growl." Tao melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dan menatap empat pria didepannya satu per satu. "Wu Yifan, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol..."

"Akan ku ajarkan bocah-bocah ini bagaimana berlaku sopan pada orang lain..." Aura hitam keluar dari tubuhnya. "Terutama pada orang yang lebih tua."

Sooman tertawa puas dan bersorak dalam hati melihat 'anak-anaknya' yang tak berani bersuara setelah diintimidasi Tao. Ternyata memang tepat memilih Tao menjadi manager untuk menertibkan 'anak-anaknya' yang bandel.

'Satu pekerjaan ku selesai' Batin Sooman senang.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: You are My Medicine Chapter 2

Author: RunaPandaKim

Main Cast: [GS for uke]

- Huang Zitao (26 tahun)

- Wu Yifan (25 tahun)

- Oh Sehun (21 tahun)

- Park Chanyeol (23 tahun)

- Kim Jongin (21 tahun)

- Other (Seiring berjalannya cerita)

Genre: Drama, little romance

Rate: T (sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)

Disclamer: semua cast adalah milik keluarga masing-masing kecuali panda cina Huang Zitao punya author! #ditimpuk

Karena author Woogyu & Kristao shipper ini ff author buat dua ver. kalau ada reader yg suatu saat baca yg mirip ff ini tapi Woogyu ver. berarti itu memang punya author hehe

Mianhae buat ff sebelumnya gk tau kapan dilanjut, doain semoga mood author bagus terus hehe

Warning: Gender Switch. Typos. Don't read if you hate YAOI!

Happy reading~

.

.

.

.

Growl - band rookie yang tiba-tiba menempati hampir semua peringkat teratas chart dalam dua minggu pertama debut. Dengan mengusung aliran musik pop-rock yang begitu easy listening Growl tak hanya menjerat hati para fangirl karena ketampanan keempat personelnya. Banyak pula fanboy yang mengidolakan Growl karena lagu-lagu yang mereka bawakan tidak melulu soal perasaan dan cinta.

Akan ku perkenalkan personel Growl satu persatu.

Wu Yifan (Kris) - Leader & Gitaris

Pria keturunan China - Kanada ini memiliki jumlah fangirl terbanyak dibandingkan ketiga personel lainnya. Karakternya yang tegas dan umurnya yang lebih matang membuatnya diberi tanggungjawab penuh untuk memimpin Growl.

Park Chanyeol - Drummer

Mood maker di Growl. Ia satu-satunya personel yang selalu tersenyum dan paling banyak berbicara di depan kamera. Sering lepas kontrol saat berbicara dan berakhir dengan mengumbar rahasia member lain.

Kim Jongin (Kai) - Vokalis & Gitaris

Vokalis yang merangkap sebagai gitaris ini memiliki suara serak yang khas. Kulit tannya yang eksotis membuatnya terlihat sexy. Jika Kris memiliki fangirl terbanyak maka Kai memiliki fanboy terbanyak.

Oh Sehun - Bassis

Maknae yang dikenal dengan sebutan 'Ice Prince'.

"Jika Kris dan Kai jarang tertawa untuk menjaga image maka Sehun adalah manusia yang tak memiliki saraf tertawa. Karena sejak pertama kali bertemu aku belum pernah melihatnya tertawa." - Chanyeol.

Meski terlihat arogan, mereka semua memiliki kualitas bermusik yang tak perlu diragukan lagi. Bakat alami dalam bermusik dan pelatihan pada saat trainee membuat kemampuan mereka semakin terasah. Tak heran jika mereka dapat meraih peringkat atas dalam waktu singkat di banyak acara musik.

Tapi ada satu rahasia dibalik kesuksesan mereka selama ini yang tak diketahui publik. Suatu sebab yang sering membuat CEO SM ent. pusing. Perbedaan kepribadian tiap member membuat perkelahian dalam group sering terjadi. Selisih paham juga mendasari perkelahian. Meski berbeda kepribadian ada satu hal menyebalkan yang sama-sama mereka miliki.

'Egois'

Egoisme yang tinggi membuat mereka tak mau mendengarkan semua perkataan manager. Seolah tak memiliki manager, mereka selalu berbuat sesuka hati. Karena masalah itu tak ada manager yang sanggup bertahan lama mengurus Growl. Sampai saat ini baru Youngjun yang dapat bertahan hingga dua bulan lebih tetapi suatu keadaan mendesaknya untuk meninggalkan SM ent. dan Growl.

Dan beberapa saat lalu Lee Sooman tiba-tiba saja meminta keponakannya untuk menjadi manager pengganti, manager keenam jika dihitung dari awal mereka debut. Akankah ia bernasib sama seperti manager-manager sebelumnya?

.

.

.

FLASH BACK

Tao terlihat serius membaca berkas yang diberikan Sooman didalam ruangan milik sang CEO SM ent.

"Lakukan apa pun yang menurutmu baik untuk menertibkan mereka."

Tao mendongak menatap pamannya dengan senyuman lembut.

"Sepertinya mereka orang-orang yang menyenangkan."

Sooman menghela nafasnya berat. "Jika mereka orang yang menyenangkan pasti tak akan membuat lima manager mereka mengundurkan diri, Tao."

"Mungkin ini akan menjadi pekerjaan yang berat tapi ahjussi yakin kau pasti bisa."

Sooman menepuk pucuk kepala Tao mengangguk dan meminum sedikit teh yang sudah dingin karena satu jam yang lalu tengah serius mengamati berkas tentang pekerjaan barunya.

"Hmm, mereka semua lebih muda dari ku.." Gumamnya sambil mlihat biodata keempat pria tampan calon artis yang akan ia tangani.

FLASH BACK END

.

.

.

Di siang hari yang cukup terik ada sedikit kekacauan terjadi didalam apartemen mewah yang sengaja disewa oleh SM ent. untuk salah satu artisnya.

"Aku tak suka ada daun bawang dalam makanan ku!"

"Sudah ku bilang aku tak bisa makan makanan pedas!"

"..."

"Itu ayam ku!"

Dapat dilihat dengan jelas perempatan didahi manager cantik bersurai merah berkantung mata tipis seperti panda. Aura hitamnya perlahan mulai keluar saat ketiga pria di depannya tak berhenti menggerutu tentang masakan yang dibuatnya.

"Hei! Kembalikan ayam ku hyung!" Chanyeol berusaha merebut kembali ayam goreng miliknya yang sempat direbut Kris.

"Kau makan saja kimchi pedas itu. Kuberikan semuanya untukmu."

"..." Sehun meneruskan makan dengan tenang.

'Takk'

"Aku tak mau makan!" Kai yang tak suka dengan daun bawang meletakkan sumpitnya kembali diatas meja. Tao menghela nafas.

"Ya sudah tak usah dimakan." Ucap Tao dingin sambil meneruskan makannya. Kris dan Chanyeol berhenti berebut ayam goreng. "Belajarlah dari Sehun yang menghormati makanan. Kau beruntung masih bisa makan dengan makanan yang lebih layak. Sedangkan orang lain diluar sana harus bekerja berhari-hari demi sesuap nasi. Itu kah balasan mu terhadap kenikmatan yang tuhan beri?"

"Kau terlalu mementingkan ego mu sendiri. Makanlah yang lain jika kau tak suka sup buatan ku. Atau kau bisa menyingkirkan daun bawangnya dan membuangnya jika perlu."

Semua orang terdiam mendengarkan perkataan Tao.

'Grekk'

Tao bangkit dari kursi dan merapihkan peralatan makannya.

"Segera lanjutkan makan kalian. Terserah kalian akan memakannya atau tidak memang apa peduli ku?" Tao beranjak dari duduknya menuju dapur untuk mencuci peralatan makan yang tadi digunakannya untuk memasak.

Sudah tiga hari Tao resmi menjadi manager keenam Growl. Mungkin kalian dapat melihat bagaimana susahnya menjadi manager di dalam group band yang berisikan keempat pria tampan namun berjiwa bocah. Tiada hari tanpa pertengkaran sesama member. Tiada hari tanpa selisih pendapat yang akhirnya akan menjadi sebuah pertengakaran baru.

Menjadi manager Growl tak semudah menjadi manager group band lain. Selain harus memiliki jiwa yang besar, manager Growl juga harus memiliki jiwa yang kuat dalam menghadapi tingkah laku mereka.

.

.

.

Setelah makan siang yang sempat menegangkan, Growl langsung meluncur menggunakan van menuju salah satu stasiun televisi swasta. Satu persatu personel Growl turun dari van dan disambut dengan fans yang telah menunggu kedatangan mereka. Tao yang masih didalam mobil terlihat sedikit gugup. Karena pada hari ketiga ini merupakan pertama kalinya ia menemani Growl untuk melakukan kegiatan diluar gedung SM.

"Huang-ssi kau ingin menunggu di dalam mobil?"

Tao tersentak dari lamunannya dan memakai topi hitamnya. "Ah... saya turun dulu Kang-ssi."

Tao turun dari van samping pengemudi. Melangkahkan kaki jenjang berbalut sneakernya menyusul Growl yang sudah jalan terlebih dahulu memasuki gedung, mengabaikan pandangan penuh selidik dari para fans.

Di loby seorang staf wanita sudah menunggu kedatangan Growl. Wanita yang dapat ditaksir umurnya lebih tua dari Tao beberapa tahun sedikit membungkuk memberi salam dan dibalas bungkukan oleh Growl dan Tao.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Masih ada waktu sekitar setengah jam sebelum acara dimulai. Bisa saya bertemu dengan manager Growl?" Tanya wanita itu sopan.

Semua menoleh pada Tao. "Saya manager Growl. Huang Zitao imnida." Staf wanita itu sedikit terkejut.

"Ah, mianhae! Saya kira anda salah satu personel Growl. Anda terlalu tampan untuk seorang manager." Kata staf wanita tersipu malu.

"Hmfff..." Chanyeol tampak menahan tawanya setelah mendengar kalimat staf wanita barusan dan mendapat hadiah death glare dari Tao. Bagai mana bisa ia mengira Tao seorang Pria?

Ah, jika diperhatikan penampilan Tao sekarang memang terlihat seperti seorang Pria. Celana jeans hitam berpadu dengan kaos hitam dan jaket berwarna biru muda, topi yang menutupi surai merah panjangnya dan sepasang sneakers yang membalut kaki indanya. Tak akan ada yang mengira ia seorang Wanita. Karena memang ia diharuskan untuk menutupi identitasnya sebagai wanita untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan datang dari para fans terutama fangirl.

.

.

.

Suasana dalam wawancara tampak hidup. Chanyeol yang terbuka begitu bersemangat untuk menceritakan kisah-kisahnya pada saat trainee. Kris beberapa kali menyikut lengan Chanyeol yang duduk disampingnya saat Chanyeol lagi-lagi lepas kontrol mengungkapkan rahasia member. Kai yang merasa paling banyak dibeberkan rahasianya lebih sering membantah perkataan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Sehun masih dengan wajah datarnya hanya menjawab seperlunya.

MC membacakan pertanyaan selanjutnya pada Sehun. "Ada satu pertanyaan yang sejak awal ingin sekali ku tanyakan. Apakah Sehun-ssi selalu berwajah datar seperti itu?"

Sehun menoleh pada MC, menjawab dengan ekspresi yang masih datar "Ya, memang begini bentuk wajah ku."

"Jika Kris dan Kai jarang tertawa untuk menjaga image maka Sehun adalah manusia yang tak memiliki saraf tertawa. Karena sejak pertama kali bertemu aku belum pernah melihatnya tertawa." Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimat Sehun dengan mimik lucunya membuat semua yang ada diruangan tertawa. Tentu saja kecuali Sehun.

"Baiklah, ini pertanyaan terakhir." MC memberi jeda. "Apakah ada wanita yang kalian sukai saat ini? Jika iya pasti fangirl kalian akan menangis di rumah masing-masing." Canda sang MC.

"Tidak ada, aku sedang fokus pada karir ku saat ini." - Kris.

"Aku sama dengan Kris hyung. Karir lebih penting saat ini dari pada memikirkan masalah percintaan." -Kai.

"Tentu saja aku menyukai, bahkan aku mencintai eomma ku." Chanyeol.

"Aku.. bertepuk sebelah tangan pada seseorang sejak lama. Tapi aku tak yakin ia masih mengingat ku atau tidak." Semua orang di ruangan tercengang oleh jawaban terpanjang yang Sehun ucapkan selama sesi wawancara.

"Apakah wanita itu tau kau menyukainya?" MC mencoba memancing Sehun. Sehun menggeleng kecil.

"Bahkan mungkin ia lupa dengan ku." Wajah sehun terlihat sedih membuat MC tak tega menanyakan lebih lanjut tentang wanita itu.

"Baiklah, sudah satu jam Growl menemani kita pada siang yang cerah ini. Saya selaku MC mohon undur diri, annyeong." Sang MC melambaikan tangannya pada kamera sambil tersenyum. Dan..

"Cutt.."

"Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya." Growl membungkuk pada staf yang ada didalam ruangan dan menghampiri Tao yang sudah menunggu dibelakang panggung masih membungkuk pada staf-staf yang lain.

Tao menoleh pada keempat pria tampan dibelakangnya dan tersenyum.

"Kalian terihat sangat akrab saat bisa mengontrol ego kalian masing-masing."

'Deg'

Degup jantung salah satu dari keempatnya terasa aneh setelah melihat senyuman yang begitu indah dari manager cantiknya.

'Apa-apaan ini? Apa aku sakit jantung?' Batinnya frustasi.

Dengan sedikit berjinjit Tao menepuk pucuk kepala keempat pria didepannya yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya.

"Kerja yang bagus."

Keempat pria itu terdiam masih mengunci sosok manager didepan mereka. Ada perasaan hangat mulai muncul saat tangan halus itu menepuk ringan kepala mereka.

.

.

.

TBC

THANKS TO:

kim taeng | baby tao lovers | xyln | Junghyema | Dandeliona96 | devimalik | fallforhaehyuk | dame dame no ko dame ku chan | Guest | kirei thelittlethieves | Zakurafrezee | Huang Lee | Nasumi chan uharu

Maaf gk bisa bales pertanyaan satu-satu, susah nulisnya kalo pake hp TT-TT

Mianhae ceritanya aneh gini, author lagi blank TT-TT

Mungkin chapter depan baru ada beberapa permasalahan muncul, di chapter ini masih pengenalan tokoh yang agak ngebosenin, rite? Author butuh masukan, kritik dan saran biar bisa lebih mengembangkan cerita dari readers. Author tunggu reviewnya :)


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle: You are My Medicine Chapter 3

Author: RunaPandaKim

Main Cast: [GS for uke]

- Huang Zitao (26 tahun)

- Wu Yifan (25 tahun)

- Oh Sehun (21 tahun)

- Park Chanyeol (23 tahun)

- Kim Jongin (21 tahun)

- Other (Seiring berjalannya cerita)

Genre: Drama, little romance

Rate: T (sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)

Disclamer: semua cast adalah milik keluarga masing-masing kecuali panda cina Huang Zitao punya author! #ditimpuk

Karena author Woogyu & Kristao shipper ini ff author buat dua ver. kalau ada reader yg suatu saat baca yg mirip ff ini tapi Woogyu ver. berarti itu memang punya author hehe

Maaf buat 2 chapter sebelumnya dan ff author lainnya yg terlalu pendek. Bukannya author gk mau manjangin ceritanya. Jujur author bukan tipe yg bisa nulis panjang kaya author lainnya, tapi sekarang diusahain buat bikin lebih panjang lagi :)

Warning: Gender Switch. Typos. Cerita aneh n pasaran.

Happy reading~

.

.

.

.

Kai POV

Sejak beberapa tahun lalu, tepatnya ketika menginjakkan kaki di junior high school, tak ada satu hari pun ku lalui tanpa perkelahian.

Keluar masuk ruang bimbingan konseling, terancam drop out, dicerca berbagai pihak, berkali-kali masuk rumah sakit tak menyurutkan hasrat ku untuk berkelahi.

Kepalan tangan saling beradu, menghantam setiap inci tubuh lawan. Luka baru dari hasil pertarungan sengit. Ada sebuah kepuasan tersendiri saat aku dapat menumbangkan lawan dengan tangan ku sendiri. Dan aku menikmati hal itu.

Aku tak takut pada siapa pun.

Orang tua ku? Mereka tak akan peduli dengan apa yang ku perbuat. Sekalipun aku menjadi pembunuh ku yakin mereka tetap lebih mementingkan pekerjaan sial itu daripada mengurusi anak bermasalah seperti ku.

Cih.

Aku tak membutuhkan simpati maupun kasih sayang orang lain. Aku menjalani hidup bebas demi kepuasan ku sendiri.

.

.

.

Suatu ketika lima tahun lalu aku bertemu dengan seseorang.

Saat ku yakin hidup ku akan berakhir saat itu juga, ditangan 10 orang bersenjata tumpul didalam gang sempit dipinggiran kota.

Pria itu datang seorang diri, menghentikan perkelahian yang jelas tak imbang. Dengan sisa kesadaran, aku melihat ia menghabisi kesepuluh berandal sialan yang hampir menghabisi ku. Tak ada luka yang berarti. Kemenangan sudah berada dipihaknya sejak awal.

Ia menghampiri ku dengan raut yang tak dapat ku baca. Dan sebelum kesadaran ku benar-benar hilang aku merasakan ketakutan untuk yang pertama kali hanya dengan melihat tatapan matanya.

Ketika sadar aku sudah berada di UGD dengan balutan perban disana sini. Orang tua ku datang untuk mengurus registrasi. Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat eomma menangis dan appa memarahi ku.

Ada rasa senang saat untuk pertama kalinya mereka peduli pada keadaan ku.

Sedangkan para berandal yang menghajarku sudah digiring masuk dalam sel tahanan.

.

.

Sejak saat itu aku belum pernah bertemu lagi dengan penyelamat ku.

Aku memutuskan pensiun dari dunia kelam ku sebelumnya dan berusaha mengembangkan bakat yang baru ku ketahui setelah mulai membaur kembali di lingkungan pergaulan yang sehat.

Ketika berumur 17 tahun aku memutuskan menjadi trainee di SM ent. Dengan kemampuan yang masih minim aku diasah tiap harinya dengan keras untuk menjadi permata yang sempurna. Meski sempat beberapa kali hampir mengundurkan diri karena latihan yang begitu berat.

Tapi sekarang aku merasakan manis madu dari penderitaan ku selama ini.

.

.

.

Arogan.

Sejak pertama kali debut, Growl sudah dicap sebagai group band rookie yang arogan, tidak seramah group band lainnya tetapi memiliki pesona yang begitu memikat. Ya, aku baru menyadari pesona terpendam ku setelah debut.

Tidak bermaksud narsis, aku hanya mengungkapkan sebuah fakta. =_=

Namun satu masalah mulai datang menghampiri. Growl memiliki 4 personel dengan kepribadian dan sifat yang berbeda. Sejak awal kami tidak memiliki kecocokan satu sama lain kecuali aliran musik yang kami mainkan dan semua trainee serta staf SM ent. sangat mengetahui hal itu. Tetapi aku tak mengerti jalan pikiran 'appa' -Sooman- yang tetap menjadikan kami satu group band.

Ku yakin kalian mengerti apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Perselisihan, beda pendapat, perkelahian kerap terjadi di dalam Growl. Tak ada yang dapat meredam keadaan ini ketika semua sudah dalam keadaan emosi yang meluap.

Baru saja akan menginjak bulan kelima setelah debut kami sudah membuat lima manager mengundurkan diri. Keterlaluan, memang. Tapi ku akui itu merupakan prestasi yang cukup keren(?). Ku harap 'appa' bisa lebih memilih-milih calon manager yang memiliki mental baja dan hati sekeras beton agar dapat menghadapi kami.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat lalu salah satu staf menghampiri kami -Growl- yang sedang berada di ruang latihan untuk segera menemui 'appa' di ruangannya. Tetapi begitu kami memasuki ruangannya kami hanya menemukan seorang wanita bersurai merah dengan garis hitam dibawah matanya. Ia terkejut melihat kami datang lalu cepat-cepat menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Awalnya ku pikir ia trainee baru.

Hingga 'appa' datang dan memperkenalkan wanita bersurai merah tadi sebagai manager baru.

Kali ini aku benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran 'appa'.

Yang benar saja mempekerjakan wanita sebagai manager.

Hey! Manager pria saja lebih memilih mengundurkan diri apa lagi manager wanita? Bisa apa dia?

Tapi ku tarik kata-kata ku barusan ketika mulai merasakan aura yang begitu menekan dan wanita tadi sudah menghancurkan meja kayu dengan kepalan tangannya yang kecil.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat wanita dengan kilatan mata yang... mengerikan.

Bisakah kau membayangkan bagaimana sorot matanya yang tajam dan kelam menatap mu lekat seolah ingin mencabik-cabik permukaan kulit mu. Tatapan yang sama seperti pria yang menolong ku lima tahun lalu.

Tanpa banyak bicara, ia mengeluarkan aura hitamnya untuk memerintahkan seluruh sistem saraf tubuh ku agar diam.

Sial! Harga diri ku jatuh!

Baru kali ini aku merasa terintimidasi oleh seorang wanita, apa lagi wantia yang baru beberapa saat lalu memperkenalkan dirinya akan menjadi manager pengganti untuk kami - Growl.

Kai POV END

.

.

.

Author POV

Seperti pada hari-hari sebelumnya, siang ini matahari sangat bersemangat untuk menghanguskan bumi dan seluruh umat manusia. Di semua media mengatakan musim panas tahun ini adalah yang terburuk sepanjang sejarah Korea Selatan. Di belahan negara lain bahkan terjadi kebakaran hutan karena udara panas yang terlalu ekstrim.

Yang paling menyebalkan sisaat-saat cuaca panas seperti ini seseorang akan sangat mudah terpancing emosi hanya karena hal-hal sepele.

"Argggg! Mengapa disaat seperti ini kita harus ada pemotretan out door? Bagaimana jika kulit mulus ku jadi seperti Kai?" Chanyeol terus mengerutu sambil tangannya tak henti-hentinya mengibaskan kipas dengan brutal. Kaki jenjangnya disenderkan di atas meja rias di dalam mini bus.

Kai yang merasa namanya disebut membuka sedikit matanya yang tadi sempat terpejam. "Kau mengatakan sesuatu jerapah?" Kai mendelik pada Chanyeol.

"Diam kau blackie. Aku sedang malas bicara."

"Kalau begitu jahit saja mulut mu yang tak berguna."

Sepasang mata bertemu dengan sepasang mata lainnya yang berwarna sama. Kilatan listrik timbul akibat keduanya saling menatap sengit. Dan seketika suasana di dalam mini bus menjadi lebih panas dari pada udara diluar.

Beralih pada dua orang lainnya yang saat ini sedang melakukan pemotretan di pinggir pantai dekat gua karang. Growl saat ini sedang melangsungkan sesi pemotretan untuk salah satu produk pembersih wajah pria bertemakan musim panas. Dengan berbagai pose yang diarahkan fotografer Kris dan Sehun tampak begitu, errr... sexy.

Kris dengan kemeja putih lengan pendek yang tak dikancingkan memperlihatkan otot perutnya yang terbentuk dengan sempurna. Dipadu dengan celana panjang berbahan kain yang sejuk, ia tampak begitu memikat apa lagi saat keringat mengalir melewati rahangnya yang tegas. Oksigen mana oksigen? #eh

Sedangkan Sehun terlihat sangat segar dengan kemeja soft blue tanpa lengan bergambar pohon palem dan celana pantai polos berwarna krem yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjang sewarna salju. Sorot mata Sehun yang sedikit sayu karena kepanasan membuat semua kru wanita di lokasi pemotretan menahan nafas.

Tidak sia-sia mereka bekerja disiang hari yang begitu terik setelah melihat pemandangan surgawi didepan mata. Mereka menangis haru mensyukuri nikmat yang tuhan beri di tengah cobaan panas membara.

Sementara kru wanita mencuci mata, Tao sedang serius membaca agenda yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana sambil duduk diatas batu besar dibawah bayangan pohon kelapa. Kali ini ia memakai kaos kuning dan skiny jeans selutut serta topi hitam yang selalu ia pakai untuk menyembunyikan surai merah panjangnya. Sesekali ia melihat keadaan artisnya yang sedang berpose didepan fotografer dan para kru yang memandang lapar kearah mereka.

BRAK

Tao dan beberapa kru yang berada tak jauh darinya menoleh pada sumber suara keras barusan. Saat itu pula Kai keluar dari mini bus dengan cara terjerembab diatas pasir pantai yang panas. Chanyeol tampak sedang membenarkan rambutnya yang sempat berantakan sebelum turun dari mini bus. Dengan cepat Kai bangkit berdiri dan menendang punggung Chanyeol. Kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang jatuh tersungkur. Chanyeol terlihat geram, ia menjegal kaki Kai dengan keras. Lalu terjadilah aksi guling-guling(?) diatas pasir yang dramatis.

Para kru yang melihat tampak panik, bingung harus berbuat apa. Sedangkan Tao setelah menaruh agendanya diatas batu, dengan segera menghampiri Chanyeol dan Kai dengan wajah datarnya.

Ketika Kai yang sudah bangkit kembali akan melayangkan tinjunya pada Chanyeol dibawahnya, tiba-tiba kerah belakangnya ditarik dengan kuat. Ia mengurungkan niat untuk protes saat melihat Tao menatap keduanya dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Chanyeol, ireona!"

Bentak Tao meradang. Chanyeol menuruti kata-kata Tao lalu berdiri didepannya namun masih terus melayangkan tatapan sengitnya pada Kai.

"Kali ini ada apa lagi?"

Keduanya diam. Masih saling menatap. Tao menghela nafas.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai pemotretan?" Keduanya mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan tanpa mau memutus kontak mata.

Tao mengamit tangan keduannya kearah pinggir pantai tanpa ada penolakan, lalu..

BYURRRR

Dengan tidak elitnya Tao menendang Chanyeol dan Kai kedalam air.

Semua orang termasuk Kris dan Sehun yang masih melangsungkan sesi pemotretan memandang kearah sumber keributan.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kai dan Chanyeol membentak Tao bersamaan.

"Aku mencoba mendinginkan kepala kalian. Bukan kah sekarang lebih baik?"

"Cih. Manager iblis." Desis Chanyeol.

"Apanya yang lebih baik? Aku tak membawa baju ganti kalau kau ingin tau."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kita sama." Tao berbalik, berjalan menjauhi bibir pantai.

Kai mendengus. "Yang basah disini aku, bukan kau."

"Begitu kah?" Tao tiba-tiba berbalik arah lalu berlari kembali kearah bibir pantai dan melompat sambil memegang topinya erat.

BYURRR

Chanyeol dan Kai kaget melihat aksi manager mereka yang dengan sengaja menceburkan diri.

"Puahhh.. Ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Bukan kah sekarang kita sama-sama basah?" Tao tersenyum lebar dengan wajah innocent menikmati dinginya air laut yang menerpa tubuhnya. "Aku sudah menahan diri untuk tidak bermain air sejak tadi kalau kau mau tau." Kai menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Puahahahahaha.." Chanyeol terbahak mendengar perkataan tak terduga dari Tao. Manager yang satu ini memang berbeda dengan manager-manager mereka sebelumnya. Tao mengerenyit melihat Chanyeol yang tak henti-hentinya tertawa. Kai memukul air dengan keras hingga mengenai wajah Chanyeol.

"Tertawa mu terlalu lebar jerapah."

"Kau berisik blackie." Chanyeol membalas Kai dengan melakukan hal yang sama namun kali ini air juga mengenai wajah Tao.

"Sudah ku bilang dinginkan kepala kalian." Tao memukul air dengan brutal membuat Chanyeol dan Kai berenang menghindar sambil tertawa.

Ckrek ckrek

Dari bibir pantai sang fotografer mengabadikan moment ketiga pemuda yang tengah asik perang air tanpa menyadari semua mata tertuju pada mereka.

Sang fotografer mengamati hasil bidikannya, ia tersenyum tipis lalu menolehkan wajahnya pada asistennya. "Hari ini cukup sekian."

.

.

.

Tao mencelupkan handuk kedalam mangkuk berisi air es lalu memerasnya. Ditempelkannya handuk dingin pada kening Sehun yang masih terasa panas.

Siang tadi setelah pemotretan selesai, Tao curiga melihat wajah Sehun yang tetap memerah setelah hampir setengah jam didalam van. Padahal ac sudah dinyalakan dengan suhu rendah hingga panas udara luar tak lagi terasa. Tao membangunkan Kai yang duduk disebelah Sehun untuk mengecek keadaannya. Dan seperti yang ia duga suhu tubuh Sehun sangat tinggi. Mungkin akibat kepanasan dan dehidrasi ketika sesi pemotretan tadi. Setibanya di apartemen Sehun langsung terlelap setelah sebelumnya meminum obat antipiretik.

Sekarang Tao mulai terlihat gelisah karena sudah hampir tengah malam namun suhu tubuh Sehun masih tetap tinggi. Sedangkan persediaan obat antipiretik yang dimilikinya sudah habis. Dilangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar kamar dan menemukan Kai yang merupakan roomate Sehun kini mengungsi tidur di sofa.

Diraihnya topi hitam yang selalu ia pakai tiap kali keluar dari apartemen. Ya, Tao mau tidak mau harus segera membeli obat untuk Sehun. Ia tak ingin membangunkan member lain yang belum lama terlelap setelah siang tadi melakukan pemotretan yang melelahkan. Dengan ragu ia menuju lift. Sesaat ia teringat urban legend mengenai psikopat yang membunuh seorang wanita yang akan menuju lantai 14 di dalam lift. Bulu kuduknya berdiri membayangkan kejadian itu. Untung saja apartemen Growl berada di lantai 10 sehingga ia tak harus berurusan dengan lantai 14.

Begitu menginjakkan kakinya di luar gedung apartemen, angin malam menyapanya lembut. Dengan langkah lebar Tao menyusuri jalan yang cukup lenggang karena waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam. Perasaan tak menyenangkan hinggap di benaknya ketika menangkap suara seperti langkah yang mengikutinya semakin mendekat.

'Srek'

Degub jantung Tao bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya. Cerita-cerita horor yang pernah didengarnya terlintas begitu saja. Kemampuan wushu yang pernah dipelajarinya sewaktu kecil tak mampu menangani ketakutan yang dirasakannya saat ini.

.

.

Tao POV

'Srek srekk'

Suara langkah itu terdengar semakin mendekat. Ah, eomma ottokeeee? Jangan bilang dibelakang ku ada seorang psikopat yang seharusnya menunggu ku di lantai 14.

'Srekk'

Ku rasakan seseorang itu hanya berjarak beberapa meter dibelakang ku. Seketika aku benar-benar menjadi panik. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Mini market terdekat jaraknya tinggal 200 meter dari tempat ku berdiri. Sepertinya yang harus ku lakukan saat ini adalah, lari!

Aku berlari kencang mencoba menghindari seseorang yang mengikuti ku sejak keluar apartemen. Namun aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa seseorang itu kini ikut mengejar ku, bahkan kini sepertinya aku akan benar-benar tamat.

'Grepp'

"Gyaaaaaa!" Aku berteriak kencang saat tangan hangat itu menyentuh pergelangan tangan kanan ku. "Jangan bunuh aku!"

"Ya! Noona, ini aku."

Eh? Suara baritone yang dua minggu ini sering ku dengar merayap kedalam telinga. Ketika aku mendongakkan kepala yang terlihat hanyalah wajah Kris yang sedikit tertutup tudung hoodie.

"Mengapa kau disini?"

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya. Mengapa kau keluar ditengah malam sendiri huh?" Terlihat gurat kehawatiran dari wajah Kris. Baru kali ini aku melihat wajahnya yang seperti ini. Biasanya ia hanya akan memperlihatkan wajah menyebalkannya. "Hello? Kau mendengarkan ku?"

"Ah, aku harus membeli obat untuk Sehun. Panasnya masih belum turun."

Kris mendengus.

"Setidaknya mintalah pada ku untuk menemani. Walaupun aku tau kau kuat tetapi kau tetap yeoja."

Kris menarik ku masuk ke dalam mini market dengan diam. Ia tak berbicara sepatah kata pun, hanya mengikuti ku mengambil barang-barang yang ku butuhkan hingga aku membayar semuanya di kasir. Setelahnya aku menghampiri Kris yang sudah menunggu di luar.

Suasana menjadi kikuk. Kris berjalan disebelah ku setelah mengambil alih barang belanjaan.

"Seharian ini kau mengabaikan ku."

"Eh?"

Sepertinya aku berkhayal Kris sedang merajuk pada ku.

"Siang tadi kau sibuk bermain dengan Chanyeol dan Kai. Sekarang kau sibuk mengurusi Sehun."

Baiklah sekarang aku yakin itu bukan sekedar khayalan.

"Sehun sedang sakit Kris."

"Aku tau. Setidaknya jangan mengabaikan ku."

Aku memutar bola mata ku. "Baiklah maafkan aku."

Sesaat aku melihatnya tersenyum.

Aku tak menyangka seorang Kris Wu suka merajuk seperti ini. Ku kira ada yang salah dengan otaknya setelah wawancara minggu lalu. Ia jadi sering melarang ku ini itu saat kebetulan kami hanya berdua. Terkadang ia juga merajuk saat aku lebih memperhatikan member lainnya.

Sudahlah aku tak ingin ambil pusing.

Tao POV END

.

.

.

Author POV

Setelah memakan bubur dengan lahap, Tao meminta Sehun untuk kembali berbaring. Tao bersyukur suhu tubuh Sehun sudah kembali normal setelah tidur cukup lama. Walau pun belum bisa beraktifitas seperti biasa setidaknya Sehun sudah lebih baik dari pada hari kemarin.

Hari ini Growl hanya memiliki satu jadwal untuk tampil di sebuah acara reality show. Karena keadaan Sehun yang tidak memungkinkan maka hari ini Growl hanya datang dengan 3 personel. Dan untuk sementara tugas manager diserahkan pada manager Jung sehingga Tao dapat tinggal di apartemen untuk merawat Sehun.

Tao yang akan beranjak dari duduknya mengurunkan niatnya ketika dirasakan ada tangan yang memegang ujung kaosnya.

"Noona, maaf merepotkan mu." Suara Sehun sedikit serak. Tao kembali duduk di pinggir kasur.

"Ani, ini sudah tugas ku sebagai manager."

"Beristirahatlah, mungkin sebentar lagi yang lain akan sampai." Tao mengusap surai keemasan milik Sehun yang ternyata begitu lembut seperti bulu kucing. Kedua mata Sehun terpejam menikmati usapan yang Tao berikan. Sehun kembali bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Tao mengerejapkan matanya ketika dengan kecepatan cahaya bibir pucat milik Sehun sudah mendarat di pipi kanannya.

'Cklek'

Pintu kamar KaiHun terbuka dengan seseorang yang berdiri mematung. Seketika dada sebelah kirinya berdenyut nyeri melihat pemandangan didepannya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

BIG THANKS TO:

PeachyPanda | NaughtyTAO | AulChan12 | Huang Gi Tao B2utys | RezsaWYF | shindiyoung1 | Dandeliona96 | Xyln | Taoris daughter | julita12hayati | junghyema | kim taeng | Ririnkristao | baby tao lovers | Huang Lee | | onkey shipper04 | Kirei Thelittlethieves | Nasumichan Uharu | zakurafrezee | 91 | devimalik | Huang Mir | yehetmania

Maaf belum bisa bales review, kuota habis jadi belum sempet online via pc T-T

Maaf kalau ceritanya kurang memuaskan, gomawo yang udah ninggalin jejak, love you sooooooo much :*

Mind to review?


End file.
